


Hey Ash, I Wanted To—

by sirius16



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, First Time Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Pokephilia, Shotacon, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16
Summary: A couple of short stories between Ash and Max taking place during the Advanced Generation series
Relationships: Masato | Max/Pochiena | Poochyena, Masato | Max/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Masato | Max/Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bond Between Human And Pokémon, Sin Corps





	1. Hey Ash, I Wanted To Apologize For—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kenkitshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/gifts).



> Wanted to submit something Pokémon related for the month, and I wanted to give a friend a gift, so here it is, two avians, one pebble, or something like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episode 30: Balance of Power (AG070) when Max steals the Balance Badge from Ash after Ash beats his dad

After Ash finally obtained the Balance Badge it was getting dark, so Norman and Caroline—May and Max's parents—recommended that they all stay the night and continue their journey in the morning, which all four travelers readily agreed to. Brock helped Caroline cook them all a modest feast in celebration of their victory and the fact that May and Max had returned home safely, even if only for that day. After the meal, they all retired to their respective rooms, May and Max going to their old rooms while Ash and Brock took the guest room.

After everything in the house had settled down and it seemed everyone else was asleep, Brock suddenly got up. "Alright Ash, I'll leave you to it," he said cryptically.

Ash nodded his head in the dimly lit guest room. This answer seemed to satisfy Brock, as he also gave a nod before leaving the guest room for the night.

Meanwhile, another boy was waiting until the house quieted and the coast seemed clear before getting out of bed. He cracked the door open slightly and took a brief glance outside. The lights were all off, so he figured the coast was clear. Opening the door slowly to avoid any creaking, Max snuck out of his room and tiptoed his way over to the guest room, effortlessly avoiding the creaky parts of the floor with practiced ease. He arrived at the guest room and gulped nervously and took a deep breath to steel himself before he gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. 

He immediately burst into speech, "Hey Ash, I'm sorry abo—" was all he could get out before the apology died on his tongue, cut off by the sight that greeted him. Ash was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of briefs as Pikachu was giving kitty licks to his cock while Ash gently petted his oldest Pokémon partner.

The bespectacled boy couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. He started feeling heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he watched the lewd display. He wanted to turn around and leave before Ash caught him staring, but he couldn't, he was just too mesmerized at the display.

Ash heard Max come in and stutter his apology before cutting himself off out of the blue. Ash was confused as to why Max had stopped talking until Pikachu threw in a brief suck in with the rest of his licking, reminding him of what he was doing before Max came in. He turned around to face Max and explain away what he was doing, but had a change of plans when he saw the state Max was in. He was standing at the door with a glazed over look in his eyes, his face enflamed with a bright red blush as he nervously squirmed. Ash looked lower and saw that he also had a tent in his cute little pajama pants. He saw that Max hadn't noticed that he had noticed his staring, and decided to play around with him a little.

He reached down to Pikachu and whispered his plan, to which he replied with an affirmative "PIKA!" before he completely changed his technique. Whereas before he was giving Ash little licks with the occasional suck thrown in, Pikachu was now actively bobbing his head up and down Ash's shaft, taking in his sizable dick with practiced ease. 

Ash threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, and let out soft moans as the Mouse Pokémon continued his expert treatment of his shaft, putting on a show for his one-man audience. After a few minutes of this, Ash's eyes snapped open and he looked directly at Max, who's eyes widened at being caught.

"Oh, hey Max," he casually greeted, pretending that nothing was out of the ordinary as Pikachu continued to bob up and down his shaft. He then gave Pikachu a light double-tap to the head, causing Pikachu to resurface from Ash's cock with a pop, leaving a saliva trail connecting his mouth with his trainer's cock.

Ash then stood up and made his way over to Max, not concealing or adjusting his dick as he walked over. He noticed that Max became increasingly fidgety and his face redder the closer he got to him. Once he was in front of Max, he noticed that Max could not stop staring downward at his dick. 

Ash smirked as he snapped his fingers in front of Max's face, getting his attention. "Hey, my eyes are up here," he teased, watching as Max started sputtering in response to his comment, turning away in order to hide his face from the older boy. But Ash wasn't having any of that. He temporarily adopted an expression of faux-innocence and gently tilted Max's head to face him until their eyes locked.

"So," he began, before his smirk returned in full force, "See something you like?"

Max's face couldn't be any redder at this point as he broke out into even more incoherent stammering. Enjoying the cute expressions the boy was making, the trainer decided to tease the younger boy further and started gently rocking his hips making his hard pole flop up and down within its ability. "Well then,"—he continued, his swaying dick repeatedly poking Max in his torso—"why _did_ you come here?" he asked, genuinely curious as to why the bespectacled boy was even in the room in the first place, not that he particularly minded.

"O-oh y-yeah, I w-wanted t-to a-apologize for r-running away w-with your b-badge earlier… " he managed to stammer out, his apology repeatedly trailing off as his gaze drifted down toward the older boy's swaying cock, where it would stay until he caught himself and refocused on Ash for a little while before his gaze was inevitably re-attracted to Ash's shaft.

After Max finished his apology, Ash turned around without a word and made his way to the bed, sat down, and started slowly stroking himself, once again making a show of throwing his head back, closing his eyes and moaning. After a few minutes of this, he reopened his eyes and saw that Max was still standing there, shuffling awkwardly.

"Oh hey, you're still here?" Ash asked, still stroking his shaft.

Max had been waiting for the older boy to acknowledge his apology, but it seemed that he didn't hear him. So he began again, "U-um, I just w-wanted to—" was all he was able to stutter out before Ash interrupted him. Ash had already forgiven Max, long before the apology, _but,_ he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to play with Max a little.

"Hey, since you're still here...wanna join me?" he called out to the younger boy.

"J-j-j- _join_ you?" the younger stammered in response.

"Well, you did say you were sorry and you wanted to make it up to me right? So then come help me out," the trainer reasoned, beckoning the bespectacled boy over with the hand he wasn't using to stroke himself.

The aspiring trainer nervously shuffled his way over to the bed. Once he was in range, Ash reached out and grabbed his arm, gently yanking him down until he joined Ash on the bed. Ash then took Max's hand and placed it on his shaft, gently guiding it up and down. The sensation of Max hesitantly gripping his shaft sent a stronger than usual sensation of pleasure through his body, and when he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, it wasn't _entirely_ for show, the sensation really did feel quite good to the older boy.

Max observed Ash's reactions and figured he must be doing the right thing, so he hesitantly continued to slowly stroke up and down the elder's pole. It wasn't before long before Ash started dripping precum, so he figured it was time to move on to the next step. He reached out and gently grabbed Max's arm and stilled the hand that was stroking him. The young boy turned towards Ash, concerned he did something wrong, but before he could vocalize it, Ash said, "It's not fair if I'm the only one who gets to have fun,", as he started tugging at the younger boy's clothes, indicating he wanted him to take them off.

Max suddenly grew all shy again, the thought of exposing himself like that made him nervous and he hesitated for a second. Sensing the boy's hesitation, Ash decided to try a bit of persuasion. "Don't you wanna feel good as well?" he asked enticingly, reaching over to palm the tent in Max's pajama pants and giving his dick a slight squeeze for emphasis, before withdrawing his hand. The sensations were enough to convince Max to strip as well, taking off his glasses to do so. After he stripped to his tighty-whities, Ash took advantage of Max's temporary decrease in vision and pounced on him, knocking him over. Unable to see, Max flailed around in a confused panic, trying to find his glasses. Ash helped him out and took his glasses and gently slid them back on Max's face. The younger boy went to thank Ash, only to be surprised to find Ash's pulsing, dripping cock positioned right in front of his face. He flushed as Ash gently rocked his hips to poke his face, feeling the pre on his cheek.

"Hey," Ash said casually as if he weren't poking Max with his throbbing pole, "still wanna help me out?"

All Max could do was slightly nod in response.

"Then say ah," Ash instructed, half-jokingly and half-seriously. Max complied and the trainer slowly shoved his throbbing shaft into the younger boy's mouth. He made sure to go as slowly as possible, wanting to give the bespectacled boy a good and enjoyable first time. Though, as his shaft was slowly engulfed by the other boy's wet heat, he found it increasingly difficult to maintain his slow and steady pace. His mind told him "slow and steady", but his body was screaming at him to get as much of that wet heat as possible. ' _Man, I wish I let Pikachu finish me off,_ ' he lamented, ' _in fact, speaking of Pikachu..._ ' Ash made a subtle gesture towards the long-ignored Mouse Pokémon that Max couldn't see, which Pikachu responded to with a subtle nod. Ash continued to slowly slide his shaft into the younger's mouth after giving Pikachu the gestures.

For Max, having the older boy's shaft in his mouth was dizzying, the heat and the scent of it made him lightheaded and the weight of it felt good on his tongue. And as the shaft dribbled more precum into his mouth, the aspiring trainer moaned at the flavor, sending vibrations down the older boy's cock.

Ash groaned as the younger boy moaned onto his cock. He started to actively clench at the bedsheets as he tried his damndest to not give in to his urges and buck into that mouth. He didn't want to choke the boy or anything. ' _Well, not yet anyway hehe,_ ' he corrected, groaning at the thought.

Max smiled as he heard Ash's groans, knowing enough to be aware that those were a positive sign that he was doing a good job. Becoming more confident, he started to lick around Ash's head, trying to draw out more of that delicious flavor. As he was poking around, trying to discover the best strategy to draw out that flavor, his breath hitched as he felt something wet at his cock. He looked down, not sure what he was expecting, but he definitely was not expecting to see Pikachu casually lapping at his cock. He turned towards Ash to find out what was going on, and was met with his smirk.

"Like the surprise? I told you, you get to have fun too," he said, savoring Max's reaction to the unexpected assault on his dick. He noticed that Max was imitating him, very tense as he tried to avoid bucking into the electric-type's mouth. This wouldn't do at all. He sent another gesture to Pikachu, who nodded and started taking in more of the young boy's dick. Finding it to be much more manageable than Ash's, Pikachu quickly took all of Max to the base. The bespectacled boy thrashed and moaned as Pikachu teased his cock all over, poking as many spots as he could with his tongue. Max bucked into the rodent-like Pokémon's mouth, unable to control himself any longer as he tried to get as much of that sensation as he could. Pikachu's smirk mirrored his trainer's as he effortlessly bobbed his head up and down Max's shaft, with both trainer and Pokémon enjoying the sight of the young boy thrashing at the treatment.

Meanwhile, the sensation from Max's moans continued to send vibrations throughout Ash's cock, and it built up to the point where he had to let some of it out, like a pressure valve, or he'd burst. He started to gently rock into Max's mouth, figuring that after the fancy tricks the boy was developing with his tongue earlier he would be at the point where he could handle some light thrusting. His theory proved to be correct, Max handled the thrusting well, proving to be quite the fast learner. After a few minutes, he'd already moved beyond just taking the thrusts, and had already adapted to them and was resuming his experimentation as he continued to develop more tongue tricks, learning that the head is the most sensitive and is the part that is the most likely to make Ash continue to drool more delicious precum. So he focused his efforts on that, continuously swirling his tongue around Ash's glans.

Ash groaned at the younger boy's continued treatment. The little fucker learned _quick_. He'd already adjusted to the pace of his thrusts and was now teasing his dick head in the most delightfully torturous way. He growled as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts, escalating from light rocking to actual thrusting, his body's urges slowly overpowering his mind as he tried to get more pleasure.

Pikachu continued to bob and suck on Max's shaft, his hard work paying off as the young boy was rapidly approaching release, bucking ever more frantically into the Mouse Pokémon's mouth. With the young boy so close, Pikachu wanted to move the process along, so, forgetting that he wasn't dealing with Ash, he made his way back to the top of Max's dick, and swirled his tongue around the glans for a few seconds, much like Max was doing to Ash, before he went in for the finisher. He sent a tiny jolt, a spark of electricity down the young boy's dick, causing him to spasm as pleasure overwhelmed him. He let out a loud moan as he released into Pikachu's mouth, the electric-type happily swallowing his sweet load.

The vibrations from Max's moan broke Ash's restraint and he started to rapidly thrust his shaft in and out of Max's mouth, facefucking the young boy who just stayed there and took it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head whilst he gagged and choked on Ash's long shaft, Ash too absorbed in pleasure to process it. Pikachu got concerned and figured he better end this quickly. He gathered a couple of sparks in his cheeks and nuzzled his trainer's dick, sending another jolt of electricity—a stronger dose than the previous one he had conjured—down his trainer's shaft, causing Ash to thrust to the hilt into Max's mouth and cum down his throat. He then pulled out of Max's mouth and collapsed onto the bed, the last dribbles of cum leaking onto his stomach.

Both boys lay there, recovering from their intense orgasms. As Ash regained his senses, he realized what he did to Max and sat up with a start. He turned and he saw Pikachu shaking his head disapprovingly, and Ash couldn't say he disagreed. Though, he shot Pikachu a disapproving look of his own as he realized that the reason Max reacted so severely was because Pikachu shocked him.

Their not-really argument was interrupted when Max gave a low moan, indicating that he'd regained his senses. Both trainer and Pokémon turned to the bespectacled boy to apologize to him, only to end up surprised when Max shyly admitted that he had liked it when both Pikachu and Ash handled him in the way they did. They both grinned at Max after he confessed this, making the boy blush and turn away, embarrassed at having said such a thing.

But Ash jovially took an arm and swung it across Max's back, pulling him in for an affectionate headlock. He then remembered Max’s actions earlier in the day, and told him that he forgave him, and that he didn't actually hold it against him at all. He pulled Max in closer to the headlock as he said this, practically hugging him at this point. After he pulled away from the hug, he ruffled the hair of a now blushing Max, who he then bid good night to.

Dazed once more, Max absentmindedly made his way back into his room, crawled into his bed, and fell asleep within minutes.


	2. Hey Ash, I Wanted To Ask If I Could Join—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More "Celebration", and a special surprise for Max
> 
> Takes place during Pokémon Advanced Challenge Episode 45: Sky High Gym Battle! (AG085)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing block really really sucks. I really really wanted to finish this before the end of November (along with at least 2 other Pokémon fics I've been working on) but alas, twas not meant to be.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who subscribed, sorry to keep you waiting for a year (again, writing block _really_ sucks). There is one more chapter after this, hopefully that won't take me a whole year again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

After another day of adventure, Ash, Brock, May, and Max set up camp for the night. Though, "camp", in this instance, was a Pokémon center, as they were in Fortree City so that Ash could earn his Feather Badge.

' _Wish we didn't have to wait until tomorrow for Ash's gym battle_ ,' Max mused, plopping down onto the rather comfortable—compared to the usual sleeping bag, at least—bed. He was disappointed at having to wait longer to see Ash take on another gym leader.

Though he took issue with Ash beating his dad during his previous gym battle, he actually enjoyed watching Ash battle, he found that the older boy looked really cool when battle.

' _And also…_ ,' Max thought to himself, blushing as he felt the familiar stirring in his crotch.

It had been a few weeks since Max joined in after he had caught Ash _celebrating_ his gym battle win with Pikachu. The young boy may have had a _tiny_ little puppy crush on Ash before, but after that night it was full blown infatuation.

As his dick continued to take interest, Max reached and pulled his pants and underwear down slightly, enough to expose his stiffy to the open air. Grasping his stiffy with a too firm grip, Max started to slowly stroke himself. He didn't need to try very hard to conjure up a scene in his head, since his time with Ash, the young boy found it difficult to think of anything _but_ that incident.

Getting into it, Max closed his eyes and recalled the time he did it with Ash.

* * *

(dream sequence)

Max's mind went back to the guest room of his house. But the scene was different than he remembered, instead of Pikachu sucking Ash off like usual, he watched, with intense arousal, as a naked Ash's cock slammed into Pikachu, whose cheeks were sparking as he let out pleasured "Piiiiiiiika"s everytime Ash bucked into him.

The older boy seemed to notice his presence, turning directly to face Max and giving a “come hither" gesture. Max pointed to himself, as if to ask: "me?", to which Ash responded with a nod.

Max walked over to Ash, who never stopped making eye contact with the younger boy as he advanced, all the while still pounding into Pikachu. When he reached Ash, the older boy pulled him into a surprise kiss, which Max melted into quickly.

As Ash's tongue completely dominated the younger boy's mouth, his hand reached down to Max's shaft and started stroking.

"Mmmm…Ash…" the younger boy moaned out.

* * *

"Hey, Max, you in here? I—" Ash called out as he walked into the room. But whatever he had planned to say was forever lost to the ether as he saw what Max was doing. A smirk adorned his face as he heard the younger boy's moan of: "Mmmm…Ash…" and he decided to stick around for the show.

* * *

Back in Max's dreamscape, Ash pulled out of the kiss, smirking at the sight of Max's flustered expression. He continued to gently stroke Max's member, drawing the boy's attention now that he was no longer preoccupied with the kiss.

Ash waited until Max was looking down before taking Max's cock and guiding it into Pikachu's mouth.

Max's knees buckled at the sensation of Pikachu's mouth on his stiffy, but didn't much more than that due to sensory overload, leaving him standing in place with Pikachu's mouth on his shaft, Ash's rough thrusts into Pikachu from behind being the only reason Pikachu's head moved in Max's cock at all.

Displeased at the sluggish pace, the Mouse Pokémon puffed up his cheeks as he made the spark, in warning.

Picking up on this, Ash decided to take matters into his hands. He slid his hand up against Max's backside and poked a finger into his hole, causing the boy to jolt from the unexpected sensation. Ash chuckled the reaction.

"Glad I got your attention, but Pikachu's not happy, you gotta pick up the pace. You gotta give it to him like this," Ash explained, demonstrating with his own thrusting.

Max nodded and started gently rocking into Pikachu's mouth.

But Pikachu still wasn't satisfied with the pace and let Max know with a slight electric shock to his shaft, sending a small jolt of pleasure through the younger boy's body.

Finally getting the hint, Max started to increase the speed of his thrusts significantly, following Ash's lead.

The Mouse Pokémon let out a pleased "kaaaaaaaa" as both boys spit roasted him, cheeks no longer sparking in anger but in satisfaction.

Ash's finger found Max's hole and started playing with it, shallowly penetrating the younger boy.

"Mmm…I'm gonna…" Max tried to warn, but the pleasure was too much.

But the other two understood what he was trying to say. Ash pulled Max into another kiss while pushing his finger further into Max's ass as Pikachu sent another shock to his stiffy.

"Mmm…Ashhhhh…Pikachuuuuuu…" Max called out as he came

* * *

Back in the real world, Max had one finger jammed up his hole while his other hand frantically stroked his hard-on. He was wildly convulsing on the bed as he came, his cries once again slipping into reality.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked, pointing to himself while tilting his head, a confused expression on his face as he heard "Mmm…Ashhhhh…Pikachuuuuuu…".

"Shhh," Ash whispered, holding his index finger to his lips. "don't want him to know we're watching."

The Mouse Pokémon nodded, though there was a concerned frown as he watched the younger boy, worried he was in pain.

Ash knew better, understanding that the boy was experiencing a tremendous amount of pleasure. ' _Must be some dream_ ' he mused to himself with a smirk, resisting the temptation to reach down and start stroking his fully hardened cock.

* * *

Max was panting heavily in his dream as he reeled from his intense orgasm.

Ash gave the younger boy one last smirk before he and Pikachu faded into nothingness, leaving Max alone in the dream version of his house's guest room.

Max looked around the guest room with confusion, not sure what he was still doing there now that his fantasy with Ash and Pikachu had ended.

' _What's going on? Why was this one different?_ ' Max pondered to himself. But before he could get too lost in his thoughts, there was a knock on the guest room door.

"Huh?" Max called out, puzzled as to who would be knocking on the door. "Come in?" Max replied unsurely.

Max's eyes widened in recognition as the door opened, revealing the familiar figure of

"Poochyena?!"

(end dream sequence)

* * *

"Poochyena?" Ash echoed.

"Pikaaaaaaa!" the Mouse Pokémon cried out indignantly.

"Whoops, sorry Pikachu," Ash whispered sheepishly, reminded of what he told Pikachu earlier.

"…Ash?…" Max asked dazedly as he slowly

…

…

…

"Wa—ASH?!?" Max asked again, finally conscious. "H-H-how long haveyoubeenstandingthere?"

Ash shrugged. "Just got here."

"What's all this about Poochyena though?" Ash continued, donning a teasing expression, "you wanna have some _special fun_ with him like me and Pikachu do?"

"N-No…" Max responded, but the blush on his face betrayed him.

"Just messing with ya," Ash replied, reaching over to ruffle Max's hair, which the younger boy protested with a "Hey!" though he was also smiling.

* * *

With that, the two boys prepared for bed, as it was late and both planned an early start for the next day. Max turned in soon after, but Ash left the room and not returning until roughly an hour later, though the younger boy was unaware, as he had long since rowed his boat to Hushabye Mountain.

Ash took a final look at the younger boy, smirking, before he also retired to bed for the night.

* * *

When the morning came, Ash and Max were alone in the room.

Ash has woken up a little early to get some last minute training in, and to prepare his special surprise for Max. He went around, getting ready for the day with a practiced stealth, making barely a sound as he prepared for the day and the snuck out of the room. He scarfed down a quick breakfast at the Pokémon center's cafeteria and rushed out the Pokémon battle field outside.

"Come on out guys," Ash said as he called out all of his Pokémon buddies. He walked over to Swellow and pulled out a piece of fabric. "You remember the plan?" Ash asked.

"Swell!" the Pokémon responded

"And you remember where you're going right?"

"Swell!"

"Alright, then off you go," Ash said, sending Swellow off.

"Swellow! Swell-Oh!" the avian Pokémon responded excitedly before taking off.

"Make sure to fly low so that the wind carries the scent!" Ash continued, shouting at the fading figure of Swellow. He turned to the rest of his Pokémon. "Alright guys, let's train and then let's do our best in today's gym battle!" Ash said, giving them a pep talk.

He was met by an enthusiastic response from the rest of his Pokémon, and with that, the training began.

* * *

Max woke up a few hours later. He took a look around, disappointed to see that Ash had already left. ' _Oh well, I guess I'll see him after the battle then_ ,' Max thought. He got out of bed and freshened up for the day.

He then went to the cafeteria for breakfast, finding Brock and May were already there, eating.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," May greeted with an amused smile on her face.

"More like good afternoon," Brock chimed in.

Max turned to look at the clock, realizing with a start that he had slept in longer than he thought. "Where's Ash?" Max asked.

"Training," Brock replied simply.

Max nodded and went to grab some food for himself and then took a seat next to the other two. The three chatted and ate.

"We should probably start making our way to the gym," Brock suggested after a while. Ash's battle is probably gonna start soon.

The other two nodded in agreement and stood up. They threw away their food and exited the cafeteria. They took a detour to the Pokémon field to see if they might catch Ash, but he had already left. So they headed to the gym as well, hoping that they weren't late.

When they arrived at the gym, they saw Ash—who had his back to them—and Winona casually conversing in the lobby.

"Hey! Ash!" Max cried out, grabbing both the boy and the gym leader's attention as he walked over to them. Ash turned around and waved at the enthusiastic boy and the rest of his friends.

"Those the friends you were waiting for?" Winona asked.

"Yup, that's them."

A wry grin came upon Winona's face as Ash's friends got closer. "So, you're the friends Ash wanted me to wait for before we got started? Sounds like he wants to impress one of you guys," she said with a smirk. "Well then," she continued, turning to face Ash with a determined fire in her eyes, "let's give these guys a show!" she said as she turned around and walked away.

"You guys enter through here," Ash said, gesturing toward the arena entrance behind him. "I'll see you guys after I win," Ash said as he walked off to the opposite side Winona did.

The other three entered the arena and waited for the battle to begin. Before long, Winona and Ash entered from opposite sides of the arena to the cheering of hundreds.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle," the referee announced, "the first person to knock out all 3 of the others Pokémon wins."

"Are you ready Ash!" Winona yelled out with a grin.

"Ready to win me a Feather Badge!" Ash replied, also yelling and grinning.

"Go Pelipper!" Winona called out as she threw out her Pokéball.

Ash followed suit. "Grovyle, I choose you!"

With that, the battle was on…

* * *

Swellow panted with exhaustion as he gratefully drank the water Katrina had offered him. Swellow had flown as fast as he could to the Pokémon preserve near Rustboro City. He cooed happily, thanking the preserve caretaker for the drink.

"So what are you doing over here, and what's got you so worked up?" Katrina asked.

Swellow tried to explain, forgetting that she couldn't really understand him. Fortunately, he was saved from having to do so when the subject of his retrieval mission showed up.

Poochyena walked over to Swellow and sniffed the fabric in his talons. He whined with disappointment. The scent had been coming from the fabric, but he had hoped it would be the boy instead. He perked up as Swellow explained why he was there, barking eagerly.

"Come on out, Alakazam," Katrina said. Though she didn't throw out a Pokéball, an Alakazam did in fact walk into a room. "Could you patch me in?" Katrina asked.

Alakazam answered with a nod, and closed her eyes to concentrate. Katrina did the same.

Moments later, both of their eyes opened. "Oh, so you're Ash's Tailow— Swellow, now, and you're here to reunite Poochyena and Max?"

Swellow nodded, happy that he was finally understood.

"Well sure, go right ahead," she said. She turned to Poochyena, "Don't you worry about us, we'll be fine, go and see Max," she said with a soft smile, causing Poochyena to bark happily. Then a frown overtook Katrina's face. "Wait, you flew over here, right? Well how do you plan on getting the both of you back? I doubt you can carry him all the way. Especially since you have to get there in time for Ash's battle."

Swellow started to let out panicked cries as he realized Katrina was right. The plan hadn't accounted for this.

Before Swellow launched into a panic attack ' _Can Pokémon even get panic attacks?_ ' Katrina said: "Don’t worry, Alakazam can get you there in time."

Alakazam nodded in agreement. She focused and pried into Swellow's mind, looking for where he was told to meet Ash. When she locked onto the location, her spoons started to glow, and then seconds later, she was gone, as were Poochyena and Swellow.

The three Pokémon arrived outside of the gym. Alakazam had successfully teleported them to the Fortree Gym. Alakazam gave a nod as a goodbye before teleporting back to the preserve.

Poochyena sniffed the air, eager to see Max again. He locked on to a scent and was about to chase after it when Swellow spoke up, telling him he couldn't see Max just yet, but soon. The canine Pokémon whined, his ears drooping in disappointment.

Swellow gave Poochyena a tentative couple of slaps on his back, a comforting gesture he had seen other Pokémon do. He then spotted Brock waiting at the entrance, and told Poochyena to follow him. "Swellow!" he called out, hoping to gain his attention.

Brock looked up at the sound, smiling as he saw the two Pokémon. "Ah, you made it," he greeted, "and right on time." He turned to Swellow. "I'll take it from here, you should get back to Ash."

"Swellow!" the avian said, taking off.

Brock then turned to Poochyena. "You probably wanna see Max right? Don't worry, you'll see him real soon. We just don't wanna spoil the surprise."

"Pooch?" the canine vocalized, tilting his head in confusion.

Brock chuckled. "You'll see later tonight. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun for the both of you."

* * *

Ash had his hand on a Pokéball, getting ready to call out his last Pokémon when Swellow suddenly flew in and perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Pretty impressive entrance!" Winona called out, "is he your final Pokémon?"

Ash turned to Swellow. "Did ya do it?" he asked, grinning when Swellow responded with a nod. "Awesome!" Ash cheered. "That's right!" Ash called out.

"Then let's take it to the skies!" Winona cried out. The platforms that she and Ash were standing on shifted, and elevated until both competitors were several feet off the ground. "Time for a sky battle!"

Ash grinned and adjusted his cap. "Goooooooo!" he commanded, siccing his Swellow on Winona's…

* * *

The crowd had suddenly gone silent as Swellow crashed into the ground, kicking up a dust cloud. After the dust settled, the referee declared: "Swellow is unable to battle. Challenger's Swellow wins. Challenger Ash has won the battle."

The crowd erupted into cheers, excited at such a thrilling end to what had been a fantastic match. Max immediately rushed out, trying to make his way to the ground to congratulate Ash. Winona and Ash's platforms returned to the ground. Winona walked over to her fallen Swellow and hugged them before returning them to her Pokéball. She then picked her head up and smiled. She walked over to the referee and picked up a case from him and then walked over to Ash . "As Fortree City Gym Leader, I am happy to present you with the Feather Badge," she announced, opening the badge case to reveal the badge.

Ash nodded and took the badge. He then smiled and held up the badge. "Alright, I got the Feather Badge!" he cheered, with Swellow joining in. He heard "heeeeeeey, Aaaaaaaaash!" from a distance and turned around to see Max was rushing over to him. "So, did ya enjoy the battle?" he asked the younger boy.

"Yeah!" Max responded, not even trying to appear composed. "The part where you had Swellow fly in right before the last round was so cool, how did you do it?" he acclaimed, bright eyed.

Ash responded with a wink, the best he could do, seeing as how he didn't actually know himself. "Sorry, but that's a secret."

The two boys talked—well, Max ranted and raved about the match while Ash listened—as they waited off the field and out of the arena. They made their way over to the lobby, where their other two traveling companions were waiting.

"Congratulations!" Brock greeted.

"Great match, Ash!" May greeted.

"Thanks you guys," Ash said, still grinning, "now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

The four of them walked out of the gym and made their way back to the Pokémon Center. Ash made a beeline for the cafeteria, the rest following suit.

As Ash stood in line for one of the food items, Brock slid into line next to Ash. "By the way, everything's set up for tonight," Brock said in a low voice.

"Yes!" Ash cheered with a hiss. "Thanks Brock."

"No problem," Brock replied, "Hope you guys have fun tonight. Go easy on them," Brock said, chuckling at the last sentence.

"We will," Ash replied with a smirk.

* * *

Max wandered back to his and Ash's shared room. He had just finished getting ready for bed after having finished dinner. He tentatively opened the door to the room, bracing himself for what he might see.

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to know if I could join—" Max said, cutting himself as he took in what he was seeing. Despite expecting Ash to "celebrate" like he did last time, he still wasn't ready for the sight that greeted him.

Ash was nowhere to be seen, instead there was Pikachu rubbing a Poochyena red rocket.

"Poochyena?" Max asked.

Poochyena perked up at the sound and whirled around. He spotted Max and immediately bounded over, pouncing on Max and knocking him to the floor. He licked all over Max's face, his tail wagging vigorously.

Max laughed and sputtered as Poochyena showed him affection. "Wow, it really is you! How did you get here?" Max pondered aloud.

Ash walked into the room, fresh from a shower, without any of its other occupants hearing him. He walked over to his bed and dropped the bath towel, leaving him completely naked. He walked over to Max. "So, how do you like the surprise I arranged for you?" Ash asked.

"You mean Poochyena being here?" Max asked.

"Yup! Since you've already 'celebrated' with us before, now I'm gonna teach you how to _really_ bond with a Pokémon," Ash said with a smirk.

Max sputtered, unable to get a mere syllable out as his brain short circuited.

Max felt a slight stinging sensation on his cheek. "Ow," Max cried out, though more out of instinct than pain. He touched the cheek tenderly, noticing a sticky wetness. He looked around to see what smacked him and saw Ash's cock, hard and throbbing, ready to go. There was a trail of precum connecting Ash's tip and his cheek. "What did you do that for?"

Ash shrugged. "Had to get your attention somehow. And I don't think you mind all that much," he said with a smirk as he reached down to squeeze Max's bulge.

"A-Ash," Max moaned out.

Ash withdrew his hand, chuckling at the whine Max let out. "Don't worry, we're gonna have a lot of fun together tonight. But right now this is about you and Poochyena." Ash circled over behind Max and suddenly yanked his pants down, eliciting a "Hey!" from the younger boy. "You won't be needing these," Ash said, "or this," he continued, also yanking off Max's shirt. "Hmmm," Ash vocalized, "you can keep the undies for now. Now come on, let's join the others," Ash said, tugging at Max's arm.

Max allowed Ash to lead him over to where the two Pokémon were. He sat himself down next to Poochyena.

"Go on, touch him."

Max hesitantly reached over and grabbed Poochyena's cock. He shuddered and recoiled slightly at the slimy texture.

Ash chuckled. "Feels kinda weird, right?"

Max nodded.

"Yeah, Pokémon cocks are like that sometimes. You'll get used to it. Now start rubbing him, like Pikachu did."

Max started to slowly stroke the canine Pokémon's cock up and down.

"That's good, just like that Max," Ash encouraged, "now go a little faster."

Spurred on by the praise, Max tentatively sped up. Poochyena started panting slightly and his tip started to leak precum.

"See, he likes it," Ash said.

Max felt emboldened. He tightened his grip on Poochyena's cock, causing him to whine in pleasure. He furrowed his brow as he started to jack Poochyena off as fast as he could. Precum continuously dribbled from the doggy cock, providing a makeshift lube.

Poochyena's tongue lolled out his mouth and his tail wagged with enthusiasm as he felt more pleasure than he had ever felt in his young life. He didn't think that seeing Max again would feel that good.

"Now try putting it in your mouth," Ash instructed, "like this." He demonstrated by taking Pikachu's shaft into his mouth.

When Max had done so, Ash popped his head off of Pikachu's cock. "Now, do what you did to me last time," he instructed before going down on Pikachu again.

Max took a tentative lick at the doggy dick. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the taste wasn't all that bad. In fact, as he took more licks, he found that he actually kind of liked the taste. He tried to recall what he did the last time. He went up to the tip of the shaft and licked there, forgetting about the precum. The taste compelled Max, who before long was sucking the tip and swirling his tongue around it like it was a lollipop. He was determined to get as much of that precum as possible.

Ash popped his mouth off of Pikachu's pole again, causing his buddy to let out a displeased "PI-KA!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry buddy. But I’ve got to get Max ready." He grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted a large dollop of it onto his hand. As much as he wanted to get Max to suck on his fingers, Ash felt it best to use real lube. Poochyena might have been puppy sized, but his dick sure wasn't. He went over to Max and slowly stuck a lubed finger into his ass.

"A-Ahhh," Max moaned out, mostly muffled by the member in his mouth. Ash wiggled his finger around inside of Max, loosening him up. He slipped a second finger inside.

"Nggghhhh," Max moaned out.

Ash could tell that he felt a little pain that time. He spread out his fingers, making scissor motions to stretch Max out. At the same time, he probed Max's asshole, hoping to find that special spot that would replace Max's pain with pleasure.

The sound of a long muffled moan after a moment caused Ash to smirk. ' _Found it_ ' he thought. He slipped in a third finger, quickly striking Max's prostate before he could feel too much pain from the foreign intrusion.

Max felt a gentle yet insistent pressure on the back of his head, forcing it further down on the shaft. He tried to pick his head back up, but found he couldn't. The paws on the back of his head only became more insistent, and shoved him down further. "Mmmmmphf," he cried out, his sounds of protest muffled.

"Don't freak out, Max. Breathe through your nose," Ash instructed.

Max tried to take Ash's advice. He closed his eyes to try and focus on his breathing. He choked a little, but he pushed on and started breathing through his nose. He was so focused on his breathing that he didn't notice that he had started to bob his head up and down.

Ash however, did notice that Max was getting into it. "I knew you could do it, you're a natural," Ash murmured as he slipped a fourth finger into Max's ass, the younger boy barely even flinching. ' _Looks like he's all stretched out_.'

Max was nearing the knot when he felt a sudden jolt of pleasure, starting in his ass and spreading throughout his body. His eyes flew open, and in his lapse in attention, he took in too much cock and he started choking in earnest. He lurched back, shaking Poochyena's paws off his head, and hunched over to the side, gasping for breath.

' _Oops_ ,' Ash thought, realizing that he'd broken Max's concentration. "Sorry about that, are you OK?"

Max was very much _not_ OK. "Yeah," he groaned out. But his desire to continue "celebrating" with Ash outweighed his discomfort.

Ash could tell that Max was lying, but he could respect the younger boy's desire to continue anyway. "In that case, let's give your mouth a break."

"So I'm gonna use my hands again?" Max asked, disappointment creeping into his voice. Choking aside, he had enjoyed sucking on Poochyena. Using his hands wasn't as fun.

Ash chuckled at Max's tone. "Nope."

Max tilted his head, disappointment replaced by confusion (Ash had to hold back a laugh at how canine like the gesture was). "If not my hands or mouth, then what?"

"Your butt, of course."

"My b-butt?"

"Yup, that's right. That's what I was doing back there with my fingers, I was stretching you out," Ash explained.

"S-Stretching m-me out f-for what?" Max asked.

"Poochyena's cock, of course," Ash said candidly. He chuckled as Max's face turned pink, he could practically hear the younger boy's skeptical thoughts. "Don't worry, it feels a lot better than it sounds.”

Max nodded hesitantly. So far everything Ash said about "celebrating" had been true, so he would trust him with this as well. "O-OK," Max said shyly.

Ash grinned at this. "Alright Max, now get down on all fours," he instructed.

"L-Like this?" Max asked, voice coming out in shaky breaths.

"That's good, just stay like that," Ash said. He then led Poochyena over to Max. He stroked Poochyena's cock a few pumps and then slowly led it into Max's stretched out asshole.

Max groaned loudly as he felt the tip penetrate his ass. "A-ahhh," he cried out, breaths coming out in light pants.

"This position is called the poochie style in Hoenn,"

"Why… do… they call it that?" Max gasped out.

"Probably because it's Poochyena and Mightyena's favorite position," Ash replied, slowly feeding more cock into Max's ass.

When Poochyena was a few inches inside, Ash took his hand off his cock.

"A-ahhhhhh—" Max moaned out, just seconds later, cut when the breath was knocked out of his body.

Ash's eyes widened. Poochyena had shoved his entire length into Max in one go. ' _Uh oh_ ,' he thought, not having expected that. As he looked over to see if Max was OK, he noticed a shallow puddle on the floor, underneath his cock. ' _Whoa, he actually came from that._ '

Max could barely think. Though the sum total of Ash's fingers was greater, Max felt a _fullness_ with Poochyena inside him that he didn't with Ash's fingers. "Mmmmmm," he moaned out as the doggy Pokémon slowly pulled out of him. He could feel it every inch of it, feeling like Poochyena was dragging his insides out with him.

When Poochyena was almost out of Max, he suddenly reversed course and slammed all the way into Max. It rammed past his prostate, hitting like a gut punch from the inside. He felt that strange feeling in his gut and crotch again, tightening as he spilled more his seed onto the floor. He couldn't even moan out as the breath was once again knocked out of him.

' _Whoa, he came_ ** _again_** ,' Ash thought. He pumped his cock as he watched as Poochyena pulled his cock out, only to turn and slam it back in at a random point. Max didn't cum anymore out of those other times—after two back to back orgasms, his body needed time to recover—but he could tell by the expression on his face that Max was enjoying it a lot.

Pikachu had grown bored and annoyed with being ignored for so long by Ash during one of their "celebrations" and was still miffed that Ash didn't finish the blowjob. An idea formed as watched the other trainer and Pokémon pair mate, a way to both get back at Ash and satisfy his urges.

The unsuspecting Ash continued pumping his cock to the sight in front of him. He had moved himself in front of Max's head, placing himself directly in what would be the younger boy's line of sight if he was able to pick his head up. He was contemplating sticking his dick in Max's mouth when he felt a sudden light shock, followed by a familiar pressure in his ass. "Pikachu?" Ash asked. His knees buckled and his leg spasmed and he fell, instinctively shoving his arms to balance him, leaving him in all fours.

"Pi-kaa," Pikachu responded, smirking in the same way he did whenever he was about to send Team Rocket blasting off. He had Ash right where he wanted him. He pulled his cock out before slamming it back in with a cry of "Piii-KA!"

His front paws dug into Ash's hips while his hind paws dug slightly below Ash's butt which he used as leverage to fuck his trainer.

Ash's breathing was heavy as tried to keep his head up, not wanting to surrender control of the situation. But Pikachu was no slouch, he was rather big, huge for something his size. "Pika… chu…" Ash panted out.

Pikachu grunted with exertion on every thrust, he was in far from the ideal position to thrust into his trainer. He gathered energy and started to glow a soft white. He felt a burst of energy and the speed of his thrusts multiplied as he used Quick Attack on Ash's insides.

"Pi… ka… chu—uuuuuuu," Ash panted out, the last syllable coming out as a drawn out moan as Pikachu slammed into his prostate and Ash came. Pikachu was going fast enough to pull out and slam in 2 to 3 times a second. Ash's head bowed to the ground and his legs were shaky. He couldn't even form a coherent thought, could barely catch his breath before Pikachu rammed it out of him.

Poochyena saw what Pikachu was doing and tried to emulate him. He placed his front paws on Max's shoulders and humped Max as fast as he could, tongue lolling out to the side.

Max could feel the canine's shaft poking at the bottom of his stomach with every sloppy thrust. His soft dick was too spent to get hard, but precum drooled out of it like a faucet. He noticed Ash was on all fours in front of him, the same position he was in. He gulped nervously and reached over to Ash's head. He tilted it up slightly, just enough for him to be able to put his lips on Ash's.

Ash's eyes flew open—he hadn't even realized he had closed them—and widened in shock at the bold move from the younger boy. ' _Didn't expect that_ ,' Ash thought to himself.

Despite the younger boy's bold move, the kiss was rather tame, as the bespectacled boy was clearly inexperienced. Ash pushed his tongue past Max's lips and used it to poke and prod at the younger boy's tongue. He wrestled it into submission and then explored Max's mouth, smiling into the kiss as Max moaned.

Pikachu felt his climax approaching, but he refused to cum until he'd dragged another orgasm out of his trainer. He took some of the electricity he was storing inside of him and sent it to his dick.

Ash felt a familiar jolt throughout his body, all too acquainted with Pikachu's electricity by then. He came shouting into Max's mouth as Pikachu's electrified cock touched his prostate.

Pikachu groaned as Ash's ass spasmed on his cock, convulsing so forcefully that Pikachu couldn't hold on. He came with a shout of "PIIII-KAAAAAA!" spilling into his trainer's ass.

"A-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Max moaned out as he came. Some of the electricity had transferred from Ash to Max, bringing his spent member to half hardness before he spilled all over the ground.

Poochyena growled as Max's ass convulsed around his pole erratically. He slammed his cock into Max for a final time, shoving in with all his might, forcing his knot inside. When the weak current transferred from Max's body onto his shaft he came with a loud howl, which everybody else in the Pokémon center could almost certainly hear.

Pikachu slid out of his trainer's ass with a contented "pi-kaaaaa". His supine form rested on the ground, his slowly flagging cock pointing straight upward, a trail of cum connecting it and Ash's asshole.

Ash's legs gave out and he lay prone on the floor, occasionally twitching as the rogue strand of electricity went through his body.

Max also lay prone on the floor. "how do I get Poochyena to take it out?" he breathlessly asked Ash.

"Looks like you've been knotted," Ash breathed out with a chuckle. "That thing isn't coming out for at least half an hour. I forgot that Poochyena like to do this when they mate."

Max just groaned in response, though a part of him was glad that he'd be full for a little longer.

"Oh, OK. Good… night… Ash…" Max said, sleep overcoming him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
